1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless remote controls. more particularly, it relates to the addition of a help feature in a device utilizing a wireless remote control.
2. Background
Wireless remote controls for consumer devices, particularly entertainment devices, have become common and almost essential. Wireless remote controls typically include an infrared LED device which communicates in a single direction toward a photodetector of the consumer device. The LED of the remote control is turned on and off in rapid succession to transmit digital information to the consumer device relating to which button has been activated on the remote control.
Infrared LEDs are the most common communication means, particularly because the infrared wavelength is invisible to the human eye, but requires line-of-sight between the remote control and the photodetector of the consumer device. Of course, some remote controls utilize radio frequency (RF) communication, which eliminates the line-of-sight requirements of infrared devices, and typically allows a greater range between the remote control device and the consumer device.
Initially, remote control devices had few buttons (e.g., POWER, CHAN. UP, CHAN. DOWN, VOLUME UP, and VOLUME DOWN). However, as the usefulness of remote control devices grew over time, additional features were included in the remote control devices, increasing the button count on the remote control and the overall size of the remote control device.
To reduce the size of the remote control, buttons are typically made smaller. However, there is a limit as to how small and tightly packed buttons on a remote control can be packed before the remote control device becomes uncomfortable to use. Thus, the use of a single button for multiple purposes has grown in popularity.
To use a single button for multiple purposes in a remote control, a function key may be selected contemporaneous with the single button to define which of the multiple uses the activation relates to. Alternatively, a mode may be set on the remote control such that until the mode is changed again, the single button will have the function assigned under the selected mode. For instance, many television remote controls have the ability to also control a VCR and/or a DVD player. Many of these multiple device remote controls have mode buttons to select xe2x80x9cTVxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cVCRxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDVDxe2x80x9d.
The manufacturer typically includes a lengthy instruction manual to inform the user as to the particular function of a particular key under a particular mode. Each user of the remote control should learn the features of their particular remote control, so it is often necessary to keep the instruction manual handy in the event that a new user (e.g., another family member) may learn the various functions of each button of the relevant remote control.
Remote controls also include printed legends near each button to remind the user as to what the particular purposes of each button are under each mode or function. However, the printed legends require space and increase the overall size of the remote control, somewhat defeating the purpose of multiple function buttons. Moreover, the printed legends are often very cryptic, not fully lending themselves to self-explanation to a new user.
As can be appreciated, the more buttons and the more features implemented on a remote control, the more information a user must remember. This becomes exacerbated by the proliferation of remote controls for various consumer items in a typical home.
There have been prior attempts to add help features to remote control devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,611 to Yoshida (xe2x80x9cYoshidaxe2x80x9d) discloses the use of an on-screen display which shows the keypad of the remote control in a help mode when a dedicated MENU button is pressed. In the help mode, when the user presses an arbitrary multiple-use button on the remote control, the displayed button corresponding to the actually pressed button changes color or blinks on the screen of the consumer device, together with a functional description of the activated button.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,427 to Kayashima et al. (xe2x80x9cKayashimaxe2x80x9d) discloses a displayed menu including a guide to help one use a remote control device for a television system including a TV, VCR, CD player, tape deck and radio tuner. By pressing a dedicated HELP button, an image of the remote control is shown on the screen and an explanation of operation is displayed on the screen to help the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,079 to Dunaway (xe2x80x9cDunawayxe2x80x9d) discloses a remote control which has graphics associated with each button which are changed when a HELP mode is selected. Selected menus and textual help messages may be loaded into the remote control device for display at the remote control device.
The use of a dedicated HELP button requires special attention by the user of the remote control device in locating the HELP button, activating the HELP button. Unfortunately, this requires extra button presses, and presumes that a new user understands the function of the HELP button itself.
There is a need for a simplified method and apparatus to simplify the features of multiple-use buttons on a wireless remote control device.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a wireless remote control device comprises a plurality of buttons, and remote control functional circuitry adapted to provide wireless communication to a controlled device relating to an activated one of the plurality of buttons. A help mode activator module allows operation of a function otherwise designated by activation of the activated one of the plurality of buttons if the activation is not a flash or an extended activation.
A method of providing help to a user of a remote control device based solely on activation of a relevant button in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises flashing a button of the remote control device, and presenting help information relating to the button to the user based on the flash activation of the button.